


Ostara What's That??

by MLPro



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Ostara, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPro/pseuds/MLPro
Summary: The dudes from 5 Seconds of Summer are interrupted from recording by a Pagan holiday called "Ostara".  Shenanigans ensue.





	

It would have been just any other evening for the dudes of 5 Seconds of Summer. Recording songs, eating food, chilling out with each other. But it seemed as if Fate itself had bestowed a different type of evening on them, as it was completely impossible to record their song what with all the noise outside.

"For gosh sakes, what the hell is going on out there!?" Calum bolted to the nearby window to see a bunch of people dressed in weird-looking robes celebrating with eggs, chicks and rabbits. "Uh...isn't it a little early for Easter?"

"Who the fuck celebrates Easter like three weeks early?" Michael groaned in annoyance. He was really looking forward to getting this song over with so they could grab a bite to eat.

"Correct me if I'm wrong...but isn't today a Pagan holiday or something?" Ashton asked suddenly. The other dudes looked at him for a second, utterly confused. Ashton rolled his eyes and looked up on his phone what today was supposed to be, and, lo and behold, it was the Pagan holiday Ostara. Ashton continued to read about this mysterious holiday, learning that it was named after the Pagan goddess of dawn, and that it was supposed to represent spring and fertility. And of course, a lot of elements from this holiday were used to create Easter.

"So we basically just ripped off their holiday then?" Luke laughed as Ashton read his findings to the others. "Well, I feel very original."

The others laughed for a while, continuing to watch the celebration that was conveniently right outside their window. For some reason, they were eating pizza, which greatly excited Michael until the others had to convince him that he couldn't just randomly change his religion for pizza.

"Wonder what the other Pagan gods are?" Luke asked suddenly.

"Aren't they all basically Greek gods?" Calum wondered.

Ashton sighed in playful annoyance and the hopeless ignorance of his bandmates before doing more research on all the Pagan gods out there. Somehow he ended up finding Norse mythology as well, and reading about Thor ("Isn't he an Avenger or something?" Michael had asked) and then realizing that Odin was pretty much Zeus in a lot of ways.

"I mean, they are both the ultimate rulers of the other gods, they both control the skies, they both can't stay away from the ladies," everyone laughed at that last comment. Not only that, but a lot of the gods in Greek and Norse mythology, as well as Celtic mythology, seemed pretty comparable to each other, as well as concepts of an "underworld", among many other things.

"You know what I find really weird?" Calum said. "Supposedly all these dudes had no contact with each other, yet they still managed to create pretty similar religions."

"Yeah, it's almost like that's trying to tell us something." Luke smiled at the others, and then they were all staring at each other, with completely solemn expressions, their intuitive bond of each other connecting their minds in the lopsided circle they were sitting in, until they were all thinking the very same thing.

"Nah," they all said at the same time, laughing the hardest they had the entire evening.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get some food!" Michael yelled, as they all went to order pizza from some random takeout place.

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE I'M A PAGAN BITCHES  
> Happy Ostara dudes! Here's to fertility forevermore!


End file.
